LLEVAME LEJOS
by AGirlIntheGalaxy
Summary: Cuando dos almas perdidas se encuentran en un bar, ¿pueden encontrar juntas su lugar en el mundo? AU Destiel (veintitantos) M porque san fanfiction así lo dicta.


**LLEVAME LEJOS.**

La música fuerte. Su vaso con un dejo apenas de lo que había sido un ron-cola bastante poco satisfactorio.

Dean no estaba tan sobrio como para buscar sexo casual, pero tampoco tan ebrio, como para dar terminada la noche. Sin embargo, en medio de esa disyuntiva, quizás la segunda opción era la más sensata. Dio un último recorrido con sus ojos por la barra y lo vio. "Pobre sujeto" pensó. Obviamente el hombre que había atrapado su mirada no estaba acostumbrado a beber. Winchester decidió levantarse e ir por una cerveza. Avanzó hasta la barra y se sentó en uno de los banquillos, a una distancia prudente del desconocido. No es que lo quisiera mirar o algo así; o tal vez sí. No tenía que pretender lo contrario, no es como si alguien lo fuese a juzgar. Su cerveza bajó fría por su garganta, y miró un par de veces más en esa dirección. Creía haber visto al joven, de más o menos su edad, en algún lugar. ¿El barista del Starbucks a cinco minutos del taller de Bobby?

Entonces, notó que otro sujeto se le acercó. Inmediatamente, infantil como suena, Dean se paró y caminó hacia él.

– Hey – Saludó, no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir (o hacer) a continuación. Apoyó su cerveza en la barra, muy cerca del hombre quien le sonrió ampliamente. – ¿Te importa si me siento?

El hombre agitó la cabeza y una vez Dean se acomodó, él otro hombre le dijo:

– Castiel, por cierto ¿Me vas a comprar un trago? – Preguntó, concentrándose en las palabras, evitando tropezar con ellas.

– Dean. – Sonrió el hombre y bebió un sorbo de su cerveza. – Y… creo que ya tuviste suficiente de esos, amigo.

– Entonces… ¿Cuál es exactamente tu plan, Dean? – Preguntó Castiel, haciendo énfasis en el nombre del joven en frente suyo.

–Todavía lo estoy armando. – Respondió él, y Castiel tomó un sorbo de su cerveza. Dean sonrió.

Demonios.

Se quedaron mirando por un largo rato, hasta que el hombre decidió tomar la cerveza del mesón para darse valentía y expresar sus requerimientos. Hasta que Ben, el dueño de la tienda de cacería se aproximó a ellos, parándose junto a Castiel y palmoteando su hombro sin previo aviso.

–¿Qué pasó ojitos? ¿Me voy cinco minutos y ya me cambiaste por un seudo-modelo de catálogo?

Dean y Ben se conocían desde hace un tiempo, por lo que el joven no se molestó en exceso por su descripción, sin embargo, si le incomodó la forma en que había tratado a Castiel. Estaba bastante borracho y posiblemente su juicio estaba nublado. No es que él fuese el más correcto de los hombres, pero sabía que, en esas condiciones, el consentimiento no estaba siquiera sobre la mesa.

–Quizás sí. –Respondió Dean, antes de que Castiel pudiese decir cualquier cosa. – Después de todo, ¿tú no estás algo mayorcito para andar buscando ligues en un bar?

La expresión de Castiel cambió. Su cara se sonrojó y se liberó de Ben. Quizás no estaba _tan_ ebrio después de todo.

–¿Te vas a ir a casa con un sujeto que llama " _baby"_ a su auto? – Se burló Ben, y tomó la cerveza sobre el mesón. Si, la de Dean.

–¡Hey! No lo digas como si fuese algo vergonzoso. Ella se lo merece.

–¿Qué clase de auto es? – Preguntó Castiel, con genuino interés.

–Chevy Impala '67 – Respondió Dean, con orgullo.

–Bueno, yo también le pondría un nombre así de cursi a un auto como ese. – Dijo Castiel y rio, con esa risa de borrachos que es más graciosa que el propio chiste.

–Problema resuelto. ¿Nos vamos de aquí entonces? – Invitó Dean, dejando definitivamente fuera de combate a Ben.

Castiel le otorgó una sonrisa. La más grande y honesta que el hombre había visto en su vida.

Le ayudó a levantarse, y lo abrazó, guiándolo hacía la salida. En el camino notó que varias miradas curiosas se quedaban sobre ellos. Castiel definitivamente tenía fans. Hicieron una última parada para recoger el abrigo de Castiel. Una cosa larga, beige y sin alma.

Al salir Dean soltó al hombre y buscó la llave en sus bolsillos. Se volteó para decirle algo y antes de que pudiese elaborar una palabra, Castiel lo besó con desenfreno, haciéndolo retroceder, hasta que su espalda encontró el auto. Pasado el shock inicial, Dean lo besó también, dejándose llevar por un segundo, hasta que se obligó a recordar que esas no eran sus intenciones. Bueno… no aún.

–Hey, hey, Cas, tranquilo… – Dijo con cuidado, separándose despacio. – Tranquilo… no… no aquí ¿ok? Vamos a otro lugar.

Castiel asintió y se pasó las manos por el cabello, haciendo que algo al interior de Dean maldijese las injusticias de la naturaleza ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto el maldito?

Anduvieron varias calles en silencio, después de la advertencia de Dean de no vomitar en el auto. Lo gracioso, diría uno, es que Winchester estaba genuinamente preocupado por Cas. De verdad era capaz de preguntarle su dirección y llevarlo a su casa, sin hacer absolutamente nada. Ponerle una manta encima, quizás. Aunque eso significase que no se volverían a ver, y que quizás, cuando lo hicieran, Castiel estaría demasiado avergonzado como para hablarle. Pero Castiel no tenía ni la más mínima intención de quedarse dormido. Al contrario, parecía que su borrachera de principiante comenzaba a desaparecer. Quizás habían sido dos mojitos y ya, teorizó el hombre.

–Entonces… ¿Vamos a ir a tu casa? – Preguntó Castiel. Dean jamás sabría que todo ese tiempo en silencio, el hombre estaba en realidad buscando las palabras y la forma correcta de decirlo sin parecer demasiado borracho.

–Ammmm… – Dean dudó por un segundo. Quizás si conseguía que estuviese bastante sobrio como para hablar, podía lograr una segunda cita, dónde se aseguraría que el joven no se embriagase y su conciencia no tuviese inconvenientes con ellos rompiendo una cama. – Sólo voy a hacer una parada rápida, ¿está bien? Quédate en el auto. A menos que te sientas mareado.

Había divisado una estación de servicio con la cafetería abierta durante las 24 hrs. Estacionó su vehículo y se bajó. Compró café y un par de botellas de agua. Cuando volvió al vehículo, Castiel revisaba su celular.

–¿Todo bien? – Preguntó, ofreciendo el vaso desechable.

Castiel asintió y miró el café, con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué demonios?

Volvieron al camino y pronto Dean ya tenía una ruta.

–Entonces… ¿Estás tratando de…? ¿Por qué en el infierno me quieres sobrio? – Preguntó, con una risa confundida. El café estaba bastante bueno y era un vaso bastante generoso.

–¿A qué te refieres con "por qué"?

–Bueno, la gente generalmente hace lo opuesto.

–Yo… yo solo… No sé. No quiero que… A ver, que "la gente" lo haga – Hizo la señal de las comillas, pero sus dedos sobre el volante le quitaron el efecto. – no quiere decir que esté bien. Digo, la gente hace guerras, y vota por presidentes estúpidos… y escucha música de porquería.

Castiel rio. Dios, Dean podría acostumbrarse con facilidad a esa risa. Le dio un largo sorbo a su café.

–Entonces… ¿Vas a esperar a que esté sobrio y después me vas a coger? Suena bien para mí.

Bendito semáforo que se cambia repentinamente y hace que el frenazo de Dean no parezca pánico. Porque no es pánico. Cas se va a quedar dormido en el asiento del copiloto de su auto y eso será todo. Se lo repitió hasta que la luz volvió a ser verde. Él ya había dejado atrás esos días de ir y venir, de cama en cama. Y Castiel no se merecía eso.

–¿A qué te referías con música de porquería? – Preguntó Cas, después de beber el último sorbo de su café.

Esa era una conversación que Dean estaba dispuesto a tener.

–¿Preocupado que algún placer culpable pueda caer en la categoría? – Inquirió el chofer con una sonrisa.

–¿Por qué me preocuparía? No es que nos vayamos a ver de nuevo después de esta noche. – Replicó el chico de ojos azules y miró por la ventana.

Dean lo miró de reojo. Parecía discurso aprendido, como si antes de salir ese día, el joven se paró frente al espejo y se repitió con firmeza que esta noche era para salir a buscar sexo casual, un encuentro de una noche y nada más.

–Ok, está bien, – Replicó Dean, luego de tomar una calle que estaba casi desierta. – Sólo dime que te gusta y yo te diré que tan porquería es.

–Bueno, mi espectro es bastante amplio. – Explicó Castiel – Me gusta el rock… – Dean alzó una ceja, y el chico, medio avergonzado se explicó, tropezándose un poco – No, no… Quizás un snob de la música como tu se va a reír, pero el _indie_ aun es rock… y bueno, hay otras evoluciones. – decidió salir de ahí, porque su sobriedad no estaba asegurada y agregó – Y pop obvio. Soy gay así que Larga vida a Queen B.

Eso, de hecho, sacó una sonrisa a Dean.

–¿Por " _indie"_ te refieres a The Smiths y Franz Ferdinand y cosas así? – Preguntó el conductor y Castiel asintió, casi con orgullo. – Dios mío eres tan cliché.

Pero no era algo malo. Por el contrario.

–Ok, ¿Qué escuchas tú? – Preguntó Castiel, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Rock. De verdad. – Replicó, con su mejor voz de macho alfa. – Maiden, Zeppelin… Pantera… ya sabes, cosas de verdad.

Castiel rio apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo y acomodó su cabello. Dean lo miró de reojo.

–¿Y dónde está tu lado queer? – Le preguntó de repente, y mordió su labio inferior solo un poco, haciendo que Dean casi se perdiese el cambio de semáforo. Por suerte la calle era poco frecuentada.

–¡Queen! – Respondió con entusiasmo y encendió la radio, dejando ver lo último que había escuchado.

Castiel volvió a reír y disfrutó por mucho rato del hombre a su lado, cantando por sobre la inmortal voz de Freddy Mercury.

Ese hombre. Ese hombre que Castiel habría querido tomar allí mismo fuera del club. Ese hombre que a cada rato se metía un poquito más bajo su piel y lo hacía dudar sobre su objetivo de la noche. Él nunca se divertía y ahora, cuando por fin había decidido mandar todo al demonio se aparecía ese hombre correcto que le compraba café y lo llevaba a pasear hasta que estuviese sobrio como para decir que si sin arrepentirse. Los encuentros de una noche son eso. Una noche y después, si te he visto, no me acuerdo. Ahí estaba la diversión, le había dicho Gabriel, pero no podía entender como podía ser divertido saber que no volvería a ver a Dean.

Tampoco sabía como decirlo. A pesar de todo el encanto, la forma en que el chico de ojos verdes lo miraba decían que, una vez se detuviesen, no podría mantener los pantalones puestos por mucho rato. Y sabía que decir que no siempre era peligroso. Y que una vez todo acabase, hasta ahí llegarían. No había chance de ir más allá.

–¿A dónde vamos? – Dijo, dándose cuenta de que no reconocía el área.

–Oh, es sólo un lugar que conozco, está casi a la salida del pueblo y es tranquilo… no anda mucha gente, pero no es peligroso. Demasiado lejos para los drogadictos del centro.

–Oh, ¿entonces ese es tu juego? ¿Te llevas a los chicos a ese "nido de amor" y luego de impresionarlos con la vista, los invitas a conocer el asiento trasero de tu maravilloso auto? – Aunque él se sentía sobrio, su boca aun no recibía la notificación. Dean lo miró de reojo y titubeó por un segundo. – No te estoy juzgando. Estoy bien con ello. Digo, un tipo como tu… no es como que espere declaraciones del tipo "nunca hago esto", o "tu eres especial" o alguna de esas tonterías.

–¿Un tipo como yo? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

–Ya sabes. Tú. Con esos ojos capaces de despertar cualquier imaginación, esa boca tan ridículamente perfecta y las manos que uno quisiese en todas partes. Sin hablar del trasero ¿Me pregunto si habrá una ecuación matemática para una curva así?

–Uno podría decir lo mismo de ti, carita de ángel. ¿Viste cuantos idiotas te miraban cuando salimos del club?

Silencio. " _It's a kind of magic"_ a punto de terminar y el silencio antes de que comenzase la otra canción los encontró a ambos mirándose de reojo. De pronto, ninguno de los dos quería que ese viaje terminase.

–Nunca hago esto. – Dijo Castiel. Al borde de la sobriedad, casi avergonzado de todo lo que había dicho.

Dios, quería conocer a Dean de nuevo.

–Lo sé. No te había visto ahí antes, aunque si creo que te había visto en el trabajo. No soy muy fan de Starbucks. – Replicó, efectivamente sabiendo que tendría que escuchar esa confesión. – Está bien. Yo llevo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo. No tenemos que…

–Aun quiero hacerlo. – Contestó, sin dejarle espacio a Dean para terminar la frase. Ya se había avergonzado lo suficiente, así que de verdad no importaba si no se veían nunca más.

–Castiel… escucha. Yo sé que ahora te sientes muy seguro de todo y que quieres ir hasta el final, pero no… no debería ser así. Mira, lo que intento decir es que una primera vez…

–Espera, ¿Qué? – Exclamó el muchacho, mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al conductor. – Oh por dios. No… no es mi primera vez, no… no soy virgen.

–Oye, no te juzgo, ¿ok? – Replicó Dean.

–Oh, por todos los… cuando era más joven, 19, 20 salía con mis amigos de la facultad todos los fines de semana y la mayoría de las veces un tipo terminaba de rodillas frente a mí amigo. Así que no me vengas con tu mierda de macho alfa, ¿estamos? – Explicó, molesto.

–No estoy muy seguro de si eso cuenta… – Respondió Dean, con cuidado, tratando de evitar que Castiel se enojase aún más.

–¡Tuve un novio! ¿ok?

Dean estaba esperando el último semáforo en rojo y miró de reojo a Castiel, para luego bajar la cabeza. Claro, algo tenía que ir mal, ¿no es así?

–Oh no, vamos amigo, no me digas que toda esta porquería de salir a buscar sexo y emborracharte y subirte a cualquier auto tiene que ver con superar al idiota ese. – Ahora era él el molesto.

–¿Qué? No. No… esto no tiene nada que ver con Baltazar… Nosotros terminamos hace como dos años, aunque si es responsable de que saliese del closet para mi familia. Lo que tampoco salió muy bien.

–¿Te echaron de la casa o algo así? Wow, no creí que la gente siguiese haciendo eso. No de verdad. – Dijo Dean, honesto.

–No… o sea sí. Bueno, familia religiosa. Castiel es de hecho el nombre de un ángel. Nací un jueves entonces… el punto es que… No es que me hayan sacado de casa por eso… mi madre tuvo la decencia de esperar un par de meses. Y me lo hizo saber con anticipación, a su manera, sin darme permiso para llevar a mi hermanita a pasear. – Castiel bajó la cabeza. Se preguntó si podría conseguir una cerveza o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, decidió apoyar su nuca en el respaldo del asiento mientras el auto seguía avanzando y cerró los ojos. – ¿Te gustaría compartir tu historia de salida? – Preguntó.

–Yo no… yo no tengo una. Mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía cuatro. Sammy, mi hermano pequeño tenía dos. Viajamos mucho por un tiempo y cuando se nos acabó el dinero, mi papá decidió dejarnos con un amigo de la familia. Él se enlistó y pasó mucho tiempo afuera. Irán, Afganistán, Gaza… cualquier sitio dónde pudiese conseguir que lo mataran.

–¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó Castiel, con genuino interés.

–Supongo que lo logró. Estaba en Afganistán cuando supimos de él por última vez y un par de meses después nos llegó una carta, diciendo que lo daban por muerto y que nunca habían recuperado su cuerpo. Así que básicamente nunca tuve que "salir del closet" mis padres estaban muertos y Bobby nunca se preocupó mucho con quien me acostase, mientras no hiciera nada estúpido, como dejar a una chica embarazada o contagiarme de algo.

Se habían detenido en un mirador, literalmente a las afueras del pueblo. Por delante de ellos la vista de todo el centro iluminado, y sobre sus cabezas, una que otra estrella, peleando como fuese contra la contaminación lumínica. Un poco más allá, un letrero que anunciaba el pueblo y una larga carretera, oscura. Con uno que otro auto, que podrían bien haber sido fantasmas.

–Lo cierto es, Cas, que esto ha sido realmente interesante. Gracias. – Afirmó Dean, luego de detener el vehículo.

–Gracias a ti. Por todo… – Replicó Castiel y se mojó los labios, nervioso. – Yo… No sé si te diste cuenta, pero no tengo un lugar en el mundo… no… no pertenezco a ningún sitio. Sin raíces. Sé que suena cliché y patético, pero estoy perdido. Supongo que por un rato no lo estuve tanto.

Dean sonrió para si mismo. Ese hombre. Ese hombre de ojos azules, ahora sobrio que le agradecía por hacer tan poco. Por sanarse a sí mismo.

–No es tan terrible como suena. Mi hermano, Sammy se va a mudar y yo… yo me voy a quedar solo. Él se casará con su novia de toda la vida, se va a la universidad y yo tengo un apartamento, un auto y la carretera… Este es mi lugar en el mundo. Este auto, con nada por delante y nada por detrás. Sólo el camino debajo de sus ruedas. Yo solo conduzco hasta que todo pase. Así que, si un día sientes que quieres escaparte muy lejos de todo, soy tu hombre. – Ofreció con una sonrisa melancólica. Ambos sabían que eso no pasaría. – Pero bueno, ya que estamos aquí, voy a aprovechar de darle un miradita a la vista maravillosa que tenemos. ¿Vienes?

La invitación de Dean fue más una pregunta retórica. Ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera del auto cuando la formuló y aun si Castiel le hubiese respondido, no le hubiese escuchado.

Cuando Castiel bajó finalmente, Dean se estaba acomodando sobre el capo. Castiel lo miró dudoso.

–Sube con confianza. No vomitaste, así que tienes derecho a un pequeño premio, solo intenta no apoyarte con las rodillas, o rayarla con tus zapatos. Es delicada.

Cas sonrió y buscó la manera más eficiente de cumplir con los requerimientos de Dean.

Estaban los dos ahí, mirando el cielo casi negro, recostados uno al lado del otro. Castiel con ese odioso abrigo y Dean, con una mano sobre su propio vientre, sintiéndolo moverse al ritmo de su respiración.

Castiel lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando. Se sentía tan pequeño y pobrecito y patético. Y aun así encontró el valor para buscar la mano de Dean. Los ojos verdes del hombre se voltearon inmediatamente a los suyos. Nerviosos y sorprendidos, pero no molestos. A los pocos segundos su expresión se relajó y tal como había ocurrido en el bar, se quedaron mirando en silencio. Cas sonrió y removió la mano para colocarla bajo su cabeza.

–Ya me he avergonzado bastante delante de ti esta noche así que sólo lo diré. – Anunció, mirando el cielo sobre ellos. – En serio me gustas, Dean. Y me refiero a en serio. Y me voy a arrepentir por el resto de mis días de lo idiota que he sido esta noche.

–Hey, mírame. – Respondió el hombre, esperando con paciencia que los ojos azules se posasen en los suyos. – Ha sido una gran noche. Mejor de lo que esperaba. Y tu también me gustas, Cas… – Sonrió mientras notó a Castiel sonrojarse y apartar la mirada.

Un rato más de silencio y Dean bajó a estirar las piernas, caminó un poco hasta que se volvió a encontrar con el chico, quien también había bajado.

–Me gustaría haberte conocido de otra forma. Me gustaría que esto hubiese sido diferente…

–Es lo que tenemos. – Afirmó Dean, mirando al piso. – Supongo que tendremos que trabajar con eso…

Castiel alcanzó el brazo del otro joven y lo acercó a él.

–Trabajemos, entonces. – Lo acercó a su cuerpo, y con su mano libre acarició su torso. – ven, ya lo arruinamos, ¿no es así? Ven y cógeme.

Su boca estaba a milímetros de la quijada de Dean, y su brazo estaba colgado al cuerpo del hombre, quien había optado por depositar sus dos manos en las caderas de Castiel. Entonces Dean subió una mano a la mejilla del hombre y despacio, lo besó.

Sus bocas se encontraron con cuidado. Castiel sabía a café. Dean, a cerveza negra, espumante. No era como un primer beso, era un beso de reencuentro. De días contados a mano esperando por el otro. Era un beso de dos almas perdidas que por fin se encuentran. Era el beso del amor de una vida.

Pero a la necesidad humana de respirar poco le importa la poesía detrás de los besos y ambos se separaron, tratando de abarcar la mayor cantidad de aire posible, para volver pronto a los labios donde pertenecían.

–Llévame lejos –Susurró Castiel, con los ojos cerrados, la frente pegada a la de Dean y sus labios a punto de rozar los de él. – Llévame lejos de todo esto, de esta noche, del club… Llévame por esa carretera tuya hasta que ya no esté perdido.

Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo, breve, como un relámpago.

–Hace dos segundos me estabas pidiendo que te cogiera. – Dijo Dean y sonrió.

Abrieron los ojos y se miraron por un segundo. Dios era real. Dos idiotas apegados al capo de un auto, en medio de la noche, a las salidas del pueblo. En medio de la nada.

–Cógeme y llévame lejos. –Replicó Castiel y volvió a besar al hombre quien pronto dejó su risa de lado para besar de vuelta.

Y esta vez todo era mejor. Y esta vez quemaba y Castiel tomó las riendas, volteándose para apoyar a Dean contra su auto. Y sus manos se empezaban a hacer lugar debajo de su ropa, encontrando piel que parecía de seda a sus dedos.

–Ok… ok… ok – Lo detuvo el hombre, con el verde de sus ojos ahora consumido por el negro de sus pupilas. – Asiento trasero, ahora.

A Castiel no había que decirle dos veces. Se quitó el abrigo, los zapatos y observó a Dean poner música (probablemente Led Zeppelin) y sacar una bolsa de la guantera.

Se reunieron en la parte de atrás y el hombre de ojos verdes extrajo lo que había ido a buscar, preservativos y lubricante. Castiel sonrió malicioso y comenzaron a besarse nuevamente, perdiendo ropa a cada segundo, mientras buscaban la mejor forma de acomodarse.

Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Dean utilizó sus dedos y pronto, encontró el punto exacto que estaba buscando. Entonces, retiró su mano y con un beso profundo, entró con suavidad.

–Dios mío eres estrecho. – Le dijo, mientras se acomodaba por enésima vez.

–¡Qué no soy virgen! – Replicó Castiel y sus caderas subieron para encontrarse con la pelvis del hombre.

Fueron buscando su ritmo, en una mezcla algo extraña entre desesperación y suavidad.

–No podía soportarlo, ¿sabes? Verte ahí, rodeado de tanto idiota. Solo… no podía soportar la idea… ah… la idea de que uno de esos imbéciles te tuviese… ah… de que te hicieran daño… – Susurró Dean, en el oído del hombre.

Castiel lo mordió en respuesta y pronto ambos habían acabado.

–Entonces… – Dijo Castiel cuando por fin recuperó el aliento. – ¿Tú básicamente me hablaste por que no querías que fuese a casa con nadie más? Pero, al mismo tiempo no querías realmente… llevarme a tu cama.

–Algo así…

–Estoy tan contento de que lo hicieses.

Se besaron nuevamente y en la bolsa pusieron los preservativos usados y sus empaques. Comenzaron a vestirse, lo que, de hecho, era más difícil que desvestirse, por lo que, considerando que el lugar seguía totalmente vacío, Castiel terminó de acomodarse la ropa afuera. Avanzó un poco hasta el borde, dónde había una baranda de madera, para evitar posibles accidentes. Únicamente su altura la hacía absurda. La noche estaba fría y Cas sentía esa plenitud después del buen sexo. Pero también necesitaba abrazar a Dean. Un poquito más. Y se dio cuenta que todo podría haberse ido al demonio. Entonces, Dean lo abrazó por la cintura y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

–Por la interestatal, hacia el sur, hay un pequeño restaurante 24/7 que tiene las mejores hamburguesas de la vida. Está como a una hora.

–Dean… No tienes que hacer esto. Sólo, no sé… llévame a casa, está bien.

–¿Qué? No. Vamos Cas… – Dean se las arregló para hacer que Castiel se voltease. No había distancia entre sus cuerpos. – hey, tú me pediste que te llevase lejos. Pretendo cumplir. Vamos, ven conmigo… Castiel, – Beso. –Cariño, por favor. Te van a encantar. Y quizás, quien sabe… después de eso podamos volver a visitar el asiento trasero.

Castiel lo besó, rio y asintió, tomando la delantera, mientras tiraba a Dean del brazo. Quería que pareciese que la última frase, esa proposición entre líneas era lo que lo había motivado, pero había vendido su alma en _ven conmigo_ , esa invitación casi íntima. Mucho más profunda que la promesa de sexo.

 _Ven conmigo… Castiel… por favor._

Se subieron al auto y Dean cambió el CD. Puso la radio y sintonizó una emisora dónde sonaba " _There's a light that never goes out"_. The smiths.

Siguieron hablando sobre cosas triviales. Por qué Dean no era fan de Starbucks, o del último libro que Castiel había leído. Y de comida, sobre como Dean había descubierto el lugar al que se dirigían, y se había convertido en su favorito.

–Te va a encantar, te lo aseguro. – Afirmó, una vez que terminó de detallar la hamburguesa con tocino del lugar.

–En realidad, soy más un tipo de pizzas. – Dijo Castiel, disculpándose.

–No importa. Te va a encantar de todos modos.

Castiel rio y _Muse_ sonaba en la radio. El chico comenzó a tararear.

–¿Esa porquería también? – Inquirió Dean, alzando una ceja.

–Oh, ¡Vamos! ¡Te encanta y lo sabes! – Replicó Cas, y subió un poco la radio.

Dean rodó los ojos.

Llegaron al lugar cuando la canción terminó (Castiel jamás admitiría que se dio cuenta de que Dean se había demorado a propósito).

El lugar estaba prácticamente vacío, exceptuando por una pareja que bebía café junto a la ventana y un hombre solo, al fondo.

Cas y Dean buscaron una mesa cerca de las ventanas y se sentaron, uno frente al otro. Se miraron por un rato y luego al exterior, sin saber como llenar los minutos hasta que la camarera llegase. Sus manos vagaban nerviosas, buscándose, pero sin intenciones evidentes de encontrarse.

–Es un bonito lugar. – Dijo Castiel y comenzó a doblar una servilleta. Ya casi había olvidado por qué estaba ahí, haciendo esto, quizás Dean también.

Una joven de cabello rubio llegó a su lado y les extendió los menús, aguardando por su primera orden.

–Yo quiero la hamburguesa con tocino, una malteada de fresa y una coca cola con hielo, por favor. – Solicitó y sonrió, mientras extendía la carta de vuelta.

La joven anotó todo asintiendo y luego miró a Castiel expectante.

–Quiero una hamburguesa con queso y cebollas, una malteada de chocolate y ¿tienes jugos naturales a esta hora?

–Por supuesto, los preparamos con cada pedido, así que puede tardar un poco más. Hay de frambuesa y piña, ah, además por esta noche tenemos limonada con menta.

–Eso suena bien. Quiero una limonada. – Respondió Cas y entregó su menú.

–Vaya, si que comes. – Afirmó Dean, una vez la mesera estuvo lejos.

–Es la misma cantidad que pediste tú.

–Bueno, Sam cree que yo como mucho.

Castiel recordó sus manos recorriendo el abdomen de Dean.

–Bueno, yo no lo creo.

Se miraron cómplices por un segundo y los dedos de Dean trazaron la forma de la mano de Castiel. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero, de cierta forma, se habían encontrado de nuevo.

Al poco tiempo la chica llegó con la orden del hombre de ojos verdes y advirtió que la de Castiel estaría lista con prontitud.

Sólo cuando vio a Dean darle la primera mordida a su comida Cas se dio cuenta.

–Oh, demonios. – Dijo en voz alta.

–¿Qué pasó? – Inquirió Dean, preocupado.

–Pedí una hamburguesa con cebollas. – Dean no entendió que era tan terrible respecto a eso y Castiel insistió: – Con cebollas, Dean. – Alzó una ceja y saboreó sus propios labios.

–No me molesta.

Fue todo lo que el hombre dijo y bebió de su vaso. Se miraron como si fuesen a arrancar la mesa entre ellos y Castiel robó una de las papas fritas que acompañaban la comida del hombre. Dean sonrió y la camarera llegó con la orden faltante.

Dean dio un largo sorbo a la malteada de chocolate de Cas y robó un puñado de papas en compensación. Desde ahí todo fue risas y comida robada. Se encontraron de nuevo y esta vez, sin lugar a duda, sus manos lo hicieron también.

Winchester pagó la cuenta, a pesar de las insistencias del otro hombre de pagar su mitad y salieron, dejando una generosa propina a la joven que los había atendido. Sus manos se entrelazaron y junto al auto, Dean encontró los labios de Castiel.

–Tengo sabor a cebolla. –Reclamó Cas, alejándolo con cuidado.

–No me importa. – Replicó Dean. Y lo besó de nuevo.

–Es asqueroso. Siento el olor en todas partes.

–No importa.

Beso.

–Mi boca literalmente sabe a cebolla y chocolate. Dean, es desagradable.

–No importa.

Beso.

–Tu sabes a tocino. – Y esta vez, Castiel lo besó, con una sonrisa.

–Lo sé.

Se besaron por un par de minutos más y finalmente se subieron al auto. Dean bostezó abiertamente.

–¿A dónde ahora? – Preguntó, poniendo las llaves.

–Estás bastante cansado, – Afirmó Castiel y miró la hora en su teléfono. – ¡Dios mío, son las 4! – Dijo sorprendido y rio. – Quizás deberíamos buscar dónde dormir.

–Bueno, hasta dónde yo sé, el siguiente pueblo queda como a otros cien, ciento cincuenta kilómetros. No sé si hay moteles o hosterías en medio y honestamente, sería irresponsable lanzarme a conducir a ciegas así, contigo aquí. – Se miraron, hasta que Dean tuvo el valor de decir su alternativa. – La otra opción es regresar, te llevo a tu casa y…

–Pero sigue siendo un camino bastante largo, digo, es casi lo mismo que ir al siguiente pueblo ¿verdad? – Interrumpió Castiel.

Porque sabía que esa opción significaba dar todo por terminado. Y el no podía… no aún.

–O… podríamos dormir en el auto. Había una estación de servicio como a un kilómetro, estaciono ahí y dormiríamos en _baby…_ No es lo más cómodo del mundo… o sea, yo he dormido en el asiento de atrás antes, pero solo.

–Intentemos, y si no… bueno, supongo que estaríamos un kilómetro más cerca de casa.

Así lo acordaron y Dean tomó la carretera nuevamente, ambos en silencio y sin música.

El joven estacionó su vehículo y ambos descendieron. Castiel se quitó el abrigo, diciendo que lo podrían usar para cubrirse. Dean entró primero, quitándose los zapatos. Castiel se sentó y cerró la puerta, también removió su calzado e intentó acomodarse lo mejor que pudo, cubriéndose a si mismo y a Dean con el abrigo.

Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente cómodo, sin embargo, ambos afirmaron lo contrario cuando se preguntaron. Se abrazaron y sus piernas se entrelazaron. Se preguntaron un par de veces si estaban dormidos, (todas con respuesta). Un par de risas perezosas y otros besos sonámbulos, hasta que el sueño los alcanzó a ambos.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana cuando Dean despertó, sintiendo la mitad de su cuerpo acalambrado. No podía moverse. De alguna forma, Castiel se las había arreglado para acomodarse sobre su pecho y cualquier movimiento brusco podía despertarlo. Así que Dean simplemente pasó sus manos con suavidad varias veces por el cabello desordenado del hombre y le dio un beso en la frente, hasta que éste empezó a reaccionar.

–Hey, Cas… cualquiera que te viese diría que te dormiste en el pent-house de un hotel cinco estrellas.

Castiel sonrió con el sonido de la voz e incluso antes de abrir los ojos, su boca buscó los labios de Dean.

Se miraron por un rato y se tocaron. ¿Había sido real?

Castiel escondió su cara en el cuello de Dean una vez más y se frotó los ojos.

–¿Qué hora es?

–Deben ser como las ocho y media. ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy?

–Si. – Replicó el joven, perezoso. – Pero mi turno comienza a las doce. Tengo tiempo de llegar con dignidad.

–¿Qué te parece si conseguimos desayuno para nosotros y _baby_? – Invitó Dean.

–Eso suena bien.

Una cosa era decirlo, y otra hacerlo. Puesto que tal y como la noche anterior, les había costado mucho más levantarse y salir.

–La próxima vez nos conseguiremos una cama. Para todo. – Alegó Dean, mientras se estiraba, una vez fuera del auto.

Castiel lo miró de reojo, pero no respondió. Se dirigió al baño mientras Dean buscaba en sus bolsillos la llave para llevar el Impala a una de las estaciones de gasolina.

Se reunieron al interior de la tienda, compraron café y algo de comer (aunque ninguno estaba particularmente hambriento, y Castiel sentía todo lo que había comido y bebido la noche anterior dando vueltas en su estómago) y después de pagar fue el turno de Dean para ir al baño, mientras Cas se acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero.

El sol de la mañana era bastante suave y tibio, había algunas nubes en lo alto, pero en general, era una mañana bastante agradable.

–Gracias por todo, Dean. – Dijo Castiel, luego de señalarle que calle tomar. – Fue una noche muy agradable. A pesar de todo.

–¿Te refieres a tu borrachera de adolescente?, esta bien. – Replicó Dean, con una sonrisa. – Gracias a ti Cas. No había ido a ese restaurante en mucho tiempo y de verdad extrañaba esas hamburguesas. – Detuvo el vehículo y miró al hombre, su sonrisa se desvanecía de apoco – Tienes razón, fue bastante agradable.

–Supongo que aquí… – Dijo Castiel, casi con tristeza. – Te invitaría a subir, un desayuno como corresponde, pero de verdad estoy muerto y tengo como dos horas para recuperarme.

–Lo sé, y entiendo. – Respondió Dean… – Aun así… ¿te importa si bajo…? Quiero darte un beso como corresponde antes de dejarte.

Castiel asintió, labios apretados.

Se bajaron y se encontraron por el lado del copiloto, sobre la acera. Tocaron sus rostros antes de abrazarse y finalmente, un beso hambriento los hizo chocar con el auto.

–No tiene que terminar aquí… ¿verdad? ¿Por qué? Es estúpido. – Susurró Dean, en una declaración que parecía echa para sí mismo. Sus labios volvieron a encontrar los de Castiel y cerró los ojos, apretados. Acercó al hombre aun más a su cuerpo, casi tocando sus propias costillas en el abrazo. Una de sus manos volvió a la mejilla de Castiel. – Déjame subir contigo. Vamos arriba… una vez más, por favor… después te haré desayuno mientras te preparas, ¿okey? Cas… por favor.

–Dean no… No puedo… no podemos… Teng… tengo que trabajar. – A Castiel le costaba hablar, con los labios de Dean presionados a los suyos. Y era incapaz de dejarlos. – no puedo cariño.

Finalmente, la calma llegó y un último beso antes de juntar sus frentes y separarse.

La mano de Dean se deslizó por hombro, brazo, muñeca y dedos de Castiel a medida que éste se alejaba. Hasta que ambas cayeron.

–Hey Cas. – Vociferó Dean. El joven no estaba ni a tres metros de distancia. Obviamente se volteó. – ¿Cuándo puedo verte de nuevo?

Castiel sonrió y de la forma más inocente que pudo dijo:

–Trabajo en Starbucks, puedes ir a pedir un café un día y ahí puedes verme.

Dean rio y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

–Entonces, ¿Cuándo puedo tocarte de nuevo?

–No sé, quizás cuando te entregue tu café puedas rozar mi mano sin querer…

Dean repitió su acción y se mordió el labio inferior. Castiel había comenzado a avanzar nuevamente.

–Hey Cas, ¿Cuándo puedo llevarte lejos de nuevo?

Castiel no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Esa gran sonrisa que era puros dientes y que había arrastrado a Dean hasta ese punto.

–Hay una pizzería que me encanta en la ciudad, como a tres horas de aquí. Salgo el viernes a las 6.

Castiel desapareció en el edificio.

Dean tuvo la sonrisa de idiota pegada a su cara por cinco minutos completos, hasta que volvió a subirse al Impala.

* * *

NA: Si llegaste a este punto, gracias. Reviews se aceptan con el alma3


End file.
